


Secrets of the Deep

by LIngall



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Green Arrow (Arrow TV 2012), Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Marine Biology, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Romance, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIngall/pseuds/LIngall
Summary: Oliver has recently secured shared custody of his son after Samantha and William recently moved to Starling City. On their first weekend together he looks to score big Dad points by taking him to the Starling Aquarium.Mermaid AU prompt written for the #OlicitySummerSizzle2019 event - thank you @olicitysizzle it’s been fun.





	1. Ask me about Sea Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Almost to BINGO - one more after this. Can I finish in time??? (Probably not - I'll just ignore the deadline.)

>>>>----------------------->>

Oliver had been beside himself with excitement all week. Friday night had finally arrived and he was ready to spend his first full weekend with his son. He had spent weeks planning every detail, but right now, standing in front of their door he was nervous.

He rang the doorbell and took a step back from the door, rocking back and forth on his heels.

William greeted him at the door, already wearing his jacket and with his backpack slung over his shoulders.

“Mom, Oliver, I mean Dad is here. I’m going.”

Samantha rounded the corner and grabbed her son by the backpack as he tried to exit the door. 

“Hold your horses kiddo. What did I tell you about opening the door without me?”

“Sorry Mom.”

“Hi Samantha, thanks again for letting William spend the weekend.”

She studied Oliver and shook her head, “Thank YOU Oliver.” Samantha leaned over to kiss William on the head.

“Be good kiddo. I’ll see you on Sunday.”

William took off to the car as Oliver lingered by the door.

“You’ll be fine Oliver. Just don’t let him eat too much crap and stay up all night.”

Oliver let go of the breath he was holding.

“Call me. Anytime. If you need anything at all. He should be fine. He’s been on lots of sleepovers.”

>>>>----------------------->>

_The Next Morning - Starling City Aquarium_

After their arrival at the aquarium William spent quite a while studying each of the small tanks and reading each and every informational sign that filled the wall of the tide pool exhibit. 

“Dad, did you know they have a touch tank where you can touch sea stars and anemones?”

“No, I didn’t know that. We can check that out later. I thought you wanted to see the manta ray tank, and the sharks too. You want to see the sharks, don’t you?”

“I want to see it ALL Dad. When I came here on my class field trip last month we didn’t have time for all the exhibits.”

When they reached the end of the tide pool exhibit William dashed ahead and darted around the corner. Oliver ran to catch up. As he entered the large space it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim light. He searched the room for his son and quickly spotted him pressed up against the viewing window that filled the entire back wall of the room. 

Oliver reached the boy in a few strides, “William, remember, you can’t run off like that. You promised you’d stay with me.”

The boy pouted, “I know, but I saw the manta rays and I had to get up close, sorry.”

Oliver patted him on the head and turned to watch the manta rays glide effortlessly throughout the enormous tank. 

The crackle of a microphone pulled their attention away from the gliding fish. An older man dressed in khaki with a microphone approached the side of the tank viewing area.

“Good afternoon everyone. My name is Dr. Rob Jamison, I’m the chief marine biologist here at the Aquarium. Is everyone having a good time today?”

The crowd, filled with many young children, erupted into a chorus of YEAHs.

“I’ve just noticed that someone special decided to join us today. You must be a very friendly audience. Our mermaids are usually quite shy.”

Another cheer bounced around the room and the window of the tank was soon filled with many excited children pressed up against the glass to get a closer look.

“Dad, did you hear that, mermaids!”

“Yes I did William, but you know that…”

Before Oliver could finish bursting William’s bubble with the truth that mermaids do not exist their eyes were drawn back to the tank. Multiple splashes morphed into swirls of color.

“Look Dad,” William exclaimed, tugging on Oliver’s sleeve and pointing at the three creatures diving to the bottom of the manta ray tank. 

Three women with brightly colored mermaid costumes were descending from the surface in a cascade of bubbles.

The first one who had neon blue hair and a tail to match waved vigorously at the assembled crowd. Next a mermaid with red locks and color coordinated mermaid ensemble swam up beside her and brought both her hands up to her mouth to send a bubbly kiss to the group.

Lastly the third mermaid swam up alongside her friends. She seemed a bit less graceful than the other two. Her hair was shocking pink hair that kept sweeping in front of her face. The mermaid attempt a small wave and then scurried to disappear behind a large plant in the background.

After the third mermaid returned to the group they executed a series of spins and flips that had the crowd applauding. In a crescendo of bubbles the trio waved goodbye as they swam back to the surface of the tank.

“Wasn’t that great Dad?” shouted Williams above the ongoing applause.

“Yes it was. Great show. What do you want to see next?”

>>>>----------------------->>

_Where does he get all this energy, I need a nap_

After rushing through a not healthy at all lunch of hot dogs and fries that was destined to give him heartburn, Oliver helped William clean up the trash from the table. 

“Can we see the touch tank now Dad?” asked William.

“Sure, let’s go, but we’ll probably need to head home afterwards.”

William pouted. 

_This boy has two modes: full throttle excitement and utter disappointment._

The touch tank was centered in a large atrium with a huge skylight.

Oliver’s phone alerted. He grabbed William by the shoulder to stop him from rushing away.

“William, look at me. I have to make an important phone call. It should only be a few minutes.I’m going to be right here by the door watching you. Don’t leave the room. Understood?”

“Understood. Can I go to the touch tank now?”

Oliver released his hold of William and answered, “Sure. Remember, I’ll be right here.”

William walked quickly over to the edge of the tank, leaving over the wide edge and put both his hands into the water.

Returning to his phone, Oliver placed his call. He kept looking over at William every few minutes working to split his attention between his son and the call.

William pulled his hands from the water and moved over towards a group of other children on the other side of the tank. 

“Hi there. Is this your first time visiting the touch tank?” 

"Yes it is." He looked up to see a woman with a name tag, ‘Hi I’m Dr. Felicity - Ask me about Sea Stars!’ 

William studied her face and realized he recognized her.

“It’s you... From the tank. Why isn’t your hair pink anymore?”

Felicity laughed and she leaned down to whisper in his ear, “My hair is only pink when I’m underwater.” She could tell the boy would have more questions. It happened whenever she was forced to fill in for one of the divers during the mermaid show. Funny thing it was only the kids who would make the connection. Never any of the adults.

“Don’t you have to stay in the water, to breathe. You better get back right away!” added William.

“I’ll be fine for awhile. But, I’ll need to swear you to secrecy. No one can know my true identity. Can I trust you to keep my secret?”

William nodded and answered her quietly, “I can keep your secret, Miss Felicity.”

“Thanks, would you like to touch one of the manta rays?”

“Yes!”

“Let me show you. You need to be gentle.”

A short while later Felicity guided William to the clean up station to sanitize, wash and dry his hands.

“There, you're all set William. Remember, if you go back to the touch tank you’ll need to wash up again okay.”

“Okay.”

“Why so glum? Didn’t you have a good time?”

“Yes, but I’ll need to leave soon.”

“Not to worry, the aquarium closes soon and we all need to go home.”

“Home to the ocean.”

Felicity laughed, “yes, of course, for me, home to the ocean, but maybe your Mom and Dad will let you come back this summer. We have a day camp where you get to visit the touch tank everyday, learn about sea life and even help us take care of the animals.“ 

Felicity pulled a flyer from her pocket and passed it to William.

“Thanks Miss Felicity. I’ll ask my Dad right now.”

“I hope to see you at camp William. Take care.”

Felicity turned away to greet another group of children approaching the touch tank just as Oliver was coming over his son. 

“Hey William, I’m sorry that took so long. Did you have fun?”

“Can I come to summer camp here? Here’s the flyer Dad, please.” 

“We’ll check with your mom, it looks like a lot of fun. But it is time for us to go.”

William pouted again.

_And here is the utterly disappointed mood again._

“Who gave you the flyer about the camp? Was it the lady you were talking with when I walked over?”

“Yes. It was Miss... I can’t say.”

“You can’t say? What do you mean?”

“It’s a secret Dad. I promised.”

Not knowing what to say, Oliver planned to talk with Samantha when he returned William home for advice. This parenting gig was so tricky at times.

“Okay William. How about some dinner? “

“Can we get Big Belly Burger?”

_Happy mood re-engaged. He does take after me after all - Big Belly always cheers me up too._

“Yup. Sounds like a plan.”

>>>>----------------------->>


	2. Meet Me at the Touch Tank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William is really enjoying his week of camp at the Starling City Aquarium. Oliver is happy that his son is happy. As the week progresses William may not be the only Queen excited about camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the Mermaid AU prompt written for the #OlicitySummerSizzle2019 event. Sorry for the delay, I always have trouble with the middle of the story.

>>>>----------------------->>

_Later that Summer_

The lobby are of the aquarium was bustling with activity. Families worked to keep track of their children as they waited to sign them in for summer camp.

Samantha and William finally reached the front of the line.

“Name please.”

“Clayton, William.”

“Hi William. Here’s you name tag. I’ll give your Mom your t-shirt and some other info to take home. Mrs Clayton, will anyone else be dropping off or picking up William this week?”

“Yes, I’ll be dropping him off in the mornings and his Dad will be picking him up in the afternoons.”

“What’s his name so I can add it to the file?”

“Oliver Queen.”

“Well, you’re all set, please remind William's Dad that pick up is at 5 pm outside at the traffic circle.”

“I’ll let him know.”

The attendant at the table called over another staff member who directed William to join a group of equally bouncy children that were also wearing blue name tags. 

Samantha called to her son, “bye William, have fun.”

William was already having too much fun to wave back.

>>>>----------------------->>

_Later that Afternoon_

Not wanting to be late, Oliver arrived early to pick up William. He was shocked that instead of being late he was thirty minutes early. 

The helpful aquarium staff pointed him in the direction of the touch tank.

_Where do they get all that energy?_

“We really try to tire them out for you…” Felicity laughed as she stepped up beside Oliver.

“Which one is yours?”

Oliver pointed to William, “the one with the Startling Rockets ball cap and the red backpack.”

“William. Great kid, he is SO curious. He asks great questions. You must be very proud.”

Oliver shook his head, _he obviously gets that from his Mom_. “Proud, yes. It’s good to hear, he’s been talking about camp non-stop since we signed him up.”

Felicity continued, “I love watching the kids make connections between what they see here at the aquarium and their world. My hope is that this week at camp will be the beginning of a lifelong love of science for every one of them. They are all so bright and fun.”

She glanced down at her watch, “I’d better go, time to round em up for pick up.”

Felicity was off to the gaggle of kids. She clapped her hands two times.

“If you can hear me clap your hands 2 times.”

The campers perked up and clapped twice.

“If you can hear me clap your hands 3 times.”

Oliver watched in amazement.

_How does she do that?_

Three claps filled the air and the campers pressed in towards Felicity. “Hello campers. Your parents will be here to pick you up soon,”

There was an audible groan of ‘no’ from the kids.

“Please get your backpacks and remember if you see your parents don’t just leave, you need to check in with your group leader before you go.”

“Got it campers?”

The group answered in unison, “got it Doctor Felicity.”

William ran over to his Dad, “Did you have fun kiddo?”

“Today was the best!”

“Let’s head home and you can tell me all about it on the way to your Mom’s. I forgot to ask, did you see anymore mermaids?”

William moved his hand across his lips with a zipping motion.

“Okay, I get it, still a secret.”

>>>>----------------------->>

_Tuesday Afternoon_

Strangely enough Oliver found himself arriving early again the following afternoon for the next pickup too.

This time Oliver found the group of kids working diligently at long picnic tables covered in an explosion of arts and crafts supplies.

“Fancy meeting you here again, but we aren’t really meeting, you’re just here again to pick up William, and I’m here to help… with… that. I hope that William wasn't too excited when he got home yesterday.”

“He was very excited during the ride home, but then he conked out right after dinner. He couldn’t stop talking about the family event on Friday.”

“Ah, the end of camp family night. We have dinner, it’s kid-friendly, so I’d suggest you eat before you come or you’ll be very disappointed. Then the kids get to show you their projects, and of course all of the aquarium is open for everyone to enjoy.”

“No wonder he’s excited.”

“I don’t know how you do it. Just watching them is tiring me out…”

“Trust me, you’d be fine, it gets easier, just like parenting I suppose. This is my fourth summer helping with the camp. It is so much livelier than my day job.”

“Which is,”

“I’m on staff here. Marine Biologist. Lots and lots of research.” Felicity shared and pointed to her name tag, “Dr Felicity, at your service,” as she held out her hand.

“I’m Oliver Queen, William’s Dad,” he shook his head, “but you already knew that.”

_When did I get so awkward around pretty girls?_

Before either of them could say anything further, William came barreling over and collided with Oliver’s waist.

“Dad, Hi! Hey Dr. Felicity.”

Oliver looked down at his son, “so did you learn anything cool today?”

“Manta rays have big brains. Bigger than sharks.”

“That’s right William. Manta rays have a larger brain, relative to their body size so that makes them pretty smart, but not as smart as you,” as she touched his forehead.

William laughed. 

“I know that Dr. Felicity.”

_She’s adorable and William likes her. I think I like her too._

“Let’s head home kiddo, your Mom is waiting to hear all about your day.”

Oliver turned back to Felicity, “glad we’ve officially met. I guess I’ll see you again tomorrow at pick up.”

“Yup, I’ll be right here waiting for you, not just for you Oliver. I’ll be here waiting for ALL the parents to pick up their children. “

_Was she blushing?_

“Bye,” said Williams as he waved to Felicity.

As parents continued to pick up their children, one of her fellow researchers at the aquarium, Caitlin Snow approached.

“Who was THAT?”

Knowing exactly who Caitlin was talking about, Felicity answered, “William’s Dad.”

“Awww, why are all the cute and normal ones all married?”

Felicity sighed, “don’t I know it. I will not deny that he is very good looking, but the way he is with his son just makes him more appealing, and thus, so unavailable.”

Caitlin smiled, “remember, there are plenty of fish in the sea. There is one out there for you too.”

“I guess I better get back to the ocean then.”

“The ocean?”

“Actually the manta ray tank, I’m subbing for Kimberly again in the mermaid show.”

“Have fun,” added Caitlin as Felicity scowled in her direction.

>>>>----------------------->>

Oliver had just finished dropping William off with Samantha when his phone rang.

“Hey Dad, what’s up.”

“I’m glad I caught you, am I interrupting your dinner with William? I can call back later.”

“No worries Dad, I just dropped him off at home. I was about to head home myself.”

“Can you swing by the house? I can have Raisa make you something to eat if you haven’t already eaten.”

“I’m pretty tired, can we just talk at the office tomorrow?”

“It’s urgent and sensitive, I’d rather speak outside of the office.”

“Sure Dad, I can be there in thirty minutes. What’s going on?”

“We have a problem with the waterfront development project.”

“Really, I thought legal blessed it and it was accepted by the city planning department?”

“I’m not sure what happened, but we need to revise our plan relating to the wildlife in the area. We can call the biologist and hydrologist who helped with the original proposal, but now they want to see a more detailed analysis of the impact on the area’s marine life. I’m pretty sure we’ll need the expertise of a marine biologist.”

Oliver chuckled, “You’re not gonna believe this Dad, but I just met a marine biologist today.”

The image of Felicity smiling while they shook hands instantly appeared in his head.

“She may not be able to help us directly but I bet she can point us in the right direction.”

“Very serendipitous. Where did you meet her?”

“She works at the aquarium where William is attending camp this week.”

“Great news. Drive safe and I’ll see you soon.”

Oliver walked to his car with an extra spring in his step. Things were falling into place with William and he was very happy that he already had a contract to reach out to after hearing about the problem with his pet project. 

To be honest, there was also the distinct possibility he was excited to have the chance to talk with Felicity again too.

>>>>----------------------->>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now everything is set up for the conclusion of the story. I would love to hear your thoughts. Thank for reading.


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver enlists Felicity’s help with his waterfront project. Misunderstandings and missed signals give way to revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it is practically Christmas. Summer is long gone. But here is the unbelievably delayed conclusion of the fic for the Mermaid AU prompt written for the #OlicitySummerSizzle2019 event.

>>>>----------------------->>

_Wednesday Morning - Starling City Aquarium_

Felicity sat down behind her desk with a thud relishing the solitude of her office. Summer was great with all the kids excited to be at the aquarium, but it was often draining when the excitement spun out of control. She picked up her travel mug to take a sip of coffee.

“Empty,” she sighed.

Before she could rise to take care of her unfortunate coffee drought, her desk phone flashed with an incoming call.

“Starling Aquarium, Dr. Smoak speaking.”

“Dr. Smoak, this is Oliver Queen, from Queen Consolidated.”

“Hi Oliver, are you calling about William? Do you need to pick him up early? I can transfer you back to the reception desk.”

“No, Dr. Smoak, this is not about William. I was actually calling to ask for your help with a project.”

“A project, okay, how can I help?”

“Queen Consolidated is working on a proposal for a new development down near the waterfront. The city is concerned about the impact on the wildlife in the area, specifically the animals and plants and they want additional information before they’ll give us the green light. I was hoping you might be willing to take a look at our proposal. If you can’t help us perhaps you can connect us with another marine biologist.”

“I’m happy to help. Can you email me the information?”

“I can but we are on a bit of a tight schedule, would there be any way we could meet, ideally sometime today?”

“Today, yes, I could do today. Throw in a cup of coffee and I’ll be yours forever.”

Felicity winced. 

Oliver chuckled on the other side of the phone, “I can definitely provide coffee. Can I meet you at the aquarium?”

“Yes, that works for me. What time should I expect you?”

“I can be there in an hour. Any coffee preferences, cream, sugar, or are you a cappuccino lover?”

“Cappuccino would be awesome. Thanks Oliver. I’ll see you when you get here.”

“Thank you again Dr. Smoak, you’re a lifesaver.”

“Felicity, please call me Felicity Oliver.”

“See you soon Felicity.”

>>>>----------------------->>

Oliver had been pleasantly surprised that Felicity was willing to take a look at their project and was able to meet with him today. With his messenger bag over his arm he balanced two cups of coffee as he entered the aquarium through the automatic entrance doors. He was quickly greeted by one of the other summer camp counselors that offered to walk him to Felicity’s office.

“Good morning, again, Felicity.”

“Mr Queen, right, Oliver. Let’s go back out and down the hall to the conference room. No need for you to sit in my messy office.”

_I could say it’s not messy, but that would be a lie. What is that pink wig doing on the chair?_

“Oliver?”

“Huh?”

Felicity headed down the hall to the conference room with Oliver following close behind.

An hour later Felicity had skimmed the proposal and come up with a list of action items to tackle the City Council’s request. 

“Felicity, your remarkable.”

“Thank you for remarking on it. I’m happy I could help.”

_Is she blushing?_

“I can’t thank you enough for breaking this down in a way that, honesty, makes their information request so manageable. Can you give me some contacts that can help us work through your action item list?”

“If you can email me the other supporting materials from your proposal I can get started. I have some time to gather the data this week. We could visit the site tomorrow, if that works for you.”

Oliver let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

“Tomorrow’s great. That definitely works for me Felicity. I know I’m repeating myself but you’re a lifesaver,” he answered with a broad grin on his face. 

“Don’t thank me until you get your project approved, but I know I can help you make a strong case that you can develop the area as you minimize and mitigate any impact on the native flora and fauna.”

“Flora and fauna?”

Felicity responded, “plants and animals.”

“Great. I’ll let Samantha know that I’ll drop William off at camp tomorrow and then we can head over to the site.”

Felicity’s face fell at the mention of William’s mother. She gathered up her notes into a neat stack and slid the project documents back to Oliver across the table. 

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then. Let me walk you out.”

_Did I say something wrong? We were getting along so well?_

Oliver and Felicity exchanged pleasantries once they reached the main lobby. Felicity watched him walk out the front door and turned around to return to her office.

>>>>----------------------->>

_Thursday Morning - Queen Consolidated_

Thursday morning arrived and Oliver was dressed casually for his meeting at the project site with Felicity. He had just logged off his workstation and slid his tablet into his messenger bag when his phone chimed.

_FS: I’m all set for our site visit :)_

Oliver smiled as he scrolled down to see a picture of bright teal boots decorated with a variety of ocean creatures.

_OQ: I’m ready as well. _

_Should I send a picture?. What is the professional etiquette for texting with a colleague? Is she just a colleague?_

_FS: Great - see you soon. I’ll be waiting at the reception desk. I’ll be the one in the boots :)_

Oliver swiped back up to look at the picture again and smiled.

“What’s got you all smiley brother dear?”

Oliver looked up to see Thea leaning up against the doorway to his office. 

“It’s early and your assistant wasn’t at her desk so just came on in, but I feel like I’m interrupting a moment. Hey, why are you here so early?”

He rose from behind his desk and grabbed his bag, “I could ask you the same question. You hardly ever stop by anymore.”

“I am in college Ollie, classes, studying, parties, you remember, don’t you?”

“I’d love to chat but I’m on my way to pick up William and take him to camp. Then I’m meeting with our new consultant at the site for the waterfront redevelopment project. I’ll catch up with you later.” Oliver paused to kiss Thea on the cheek and walked past her toward the elevator.

“Is she pretty?”

Oliver stopped in his tracks. He turned abruptly to see Thea grinning at him, holding up his phone that he had obviously left on his desk.

“I don’t know many consultants that wear cute rain boots like these Ollie.”

In two long strides he was at Thea’s side and snatched the phone from her grip. 

“We’re meeting at the waterfront Thea, I’m wearing jeans and work boots. She’s wearing boots too. And besides, who I text is none of your business. Bye Thea.”

Thea was still smiling, “Okay Ollie, whatever you say. It is good to see you smiling. Don’t forget to remind William about our movie date on Saturday.”

“Sure Thea, I’ve got to go or I’ll be late,” added Oliver as he stepped into the waiting elevator.

>>>>----------------------->>

_Later that morning - Starling City Waterfront - Queen Consolidated Redevelopment Site_

Upon reaching the waterfront redevelopment site, Oliver eased his truck along the side of the road. Felicity popped out of the car like a child on their first visit the ocean. She scurried down the well worn path that led to the water’s edge. 

She paused to take a few photos with her phone as Oliver approached from behind.

“I’d like to take a few additional photos of the area and take some water samples at a few locations to compare versus the existing documentation in your submission. Shouldn’t take too long.”

“No worries. Take as long as you need. Can I help with anything?” answered Oliver. 

“I don’t think so, but I’ll let you know.” 

Oliver watched intently as she moved around the area pulling out one after another empty vial from her backpack to fill with water samples. After about forty five minutes she headed back towards him smiling.

“Don’t you just love the smell of the ocean?” 

“Yeah, its great, but I could do without the smell of all the kelp drying in the sun.”

Felicity squatted down to give the kelp a closer look. “This looks like Nerocystis luetkeana, commonly known as bull kelp. There must have been a storm to bring all of this on shore this time of year.”

As she rose to her feet she took a step and slid forward on the wet surface, arms flailing in a vain attempt to catch her balance.

Oliver stepped forward and grabbed her by the waist to keep her upright. 

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. I just slipped on the kelp - it is pretty slippery.”

Being so close, Oliver couldn’t help but take in her features. He’d been looking at her all morning but as time stood still he focused on the sprinkling of freckles across her nose and her brilliant blue eyes. 

“You have beautiful eyes.”

“So do you.”

_She’s blushing again._

Felicity took a shaky step backward and righted herself which forced Oliver to release his hands from her waist.

“I think that’s all I need, you can just drop me back at the aquarium and I’ll confirm the data in the report and forward you my changes via email.”

_Why is she all business again? This is so confusing._

“Felicity, let me take you to lunch, as a thank you.”

Felicity looked happy for a moment and then abruptly turned to head back to Oliver’s truck.

Oliver quickened his pace and reached out to catch her arm jerking her to a stop. 

“Felicity, what’s the rush? I don’t want you to trip again, especially if I am not nearby to catch you.”

Unless he was mistaken, Oliver thought he saw a frown move across her beautiful mouth, only to be replaced by a forced smile.

“Thanks, but I really need to get back to my lab, work on this while it is all fresh in my mind.”

_Growl._

The loud gurgle emanating from Felicity’s stomach broke cut through the building tension. 

“I think your stomach says otherwise Felicity. Let’s go, I won’t take no for an answer.”

She smiled. He was pleased to see Felicity smiling again, “well, if you insist. I am pretty hungry, as you just heard.”

“I know a great place right around the corner.”

A few hours later after a delicious lunch of fish and chips they returned to the aquarium and Oliver waved goodbye to Felicity as she headed back to her lab to test the water samples. Since it was already close to pickup time, Oliver grabbed a seat at one of the benches that circled the lobby to wait for William.

He shot a quick text to Samantha to confirm he could pick William up after all and then proceeded to check for any other urgent messages. Luckily none of his work emails required immediate attention. Oliver did notice that he had missed a text from his sister.

_TQ: Hope you had fun Ollie. You should get back in the game. Ask her out ;)_

_Thea’s got an idea, I’m in trouble._

Oliver had no idea how to respond to his sister. Better to think on it instead of feeding the fire.

_It won’t hurt to thank her for her time, helping with the proposal, right._

He pondered what might be the best friendly, yet still professional text to send to Felicity.

_OQ: Felicity, I had fun today, thanks for your help with the project._

_No, too unprofessional._

Oliver cleared the text to try again.

_OQ: Felicity, thank you again for your help. I look forward to seeing your updates to the proposal. _

_Too formal._

Oliver cleared the text again. With Thea’s words fresh in his mind he composed another text.

_OQ: Felicity, thanks again for your help. I enjoyed lunch. Maybe we can do it again sometime._

>>>>----------------------->>

_Friday evening - Starling City Aquarium - Summer Camp Family Night_

Oliver surveyed the array of ocean themed snacks that filled the table at the edge of the aquarium’s atrium. He moved closer to read the card labeled ‘Fish Bowls’ in front of small clear cups filled with a blue substance. 

“Blue raspberry jello with floating Swedish fish, I’d pass if I were you.”

Recognizing the voice, Oliver smiled and turned around to answer, “I guess jello shots wouldn’t be family friendly would they. Hi Felicity, fancy meeting you here. What snack would you recommend?”

“The goldfish are always a safe bet. It is odd that the kids don’t eat much of the food at these things, too excited I guess.”

“Definitely too excited in William’s case. He can’t wait to show us all the art projects he created.”

“Yes, the art project, one of which involved glitter. Whoever suggested glitter with a group of five year olds needs their head examined. Speaking of glitter, I still have a few more masterpieces to hang up in the activity room before the big reveal, if you’ll excuse me.”

“Do you need some help? I could help you, carry some stuff, or hang stuff up,” Oliver added expectantly.

“Sure, that’d be great Oliver.”

Felicity headed out of the space and down a hallway which Oliver knew led to her office. 

She opened the door and moved toward a large plastic bin near the back of the room brimming with rolls of paper. 

Oliver paused at the entry and looked over to see a neon pink wig and an iridescent garment of some sort draped in another plastic bin near the door.

“What’s this Felicity?” asked Oliver as he picked up the wig.

“My mermaid costume. I occasionally fill in when one of the divers has a scheduling conflict,” she answered as she added additional items to the plastic bin.

_She’s the mermaid. That must be the secret that William was talking about._

“It’s not too bad. I just can’t maneuver as well as the regulars, but it’s fun when the kids recognize me. Then I swear them to secrecy. Kids eat that stuff up.”

She lifted the bin off the floor and placed it on top of her desk.

“That explains it. He said he was keeping a secret - it was that you were a mermaid wasn’t it.”

“Yes, I remember he recognized me from the show. Smart kid, but you already knew that.”

“Will your wife be able to make it to the presentation?”

“My wife?” Oliver responded with a confused look on his face.

“Your wife, Samantha, Williams’ Mom. I didn’t see her out in the atrium. I hope she’ll make it in time to see the kids give their ocean environment presentations.”

Oliver was quiet as he connected the dots from all of their interactions.

_I didn’t misread the signals. She is interested. She thinks I’m unavailable since I’m married. _

“Wow, it all makes sense.”

Felicity was still rummaging through piles of creations, oblivious to Oliver’s epiphany.

“Oliver can you carry this bin and I’ll take this other box? What did you say?”

“It all makes sense now Felicity. Why do you think I’m married?”

Felicity was puzzled by Oliver’s question, “oh just the usual, you talking about taking William home and telling is Mom about his day. A happy well adjusted child who adores his parents. All the good ones are married.”

Oliver was grinning at her.

“I said that out loud, didn’t I.”

Oliver nodded and continued, “I said his Mom was waiting to hear about his day, but she was waiting at her house. I don’t live there.” He stepped closer to Felicity and added, “Samantha and I aren't married. We share joint custody of William.” 

It was Felicity’s turn to connect the dots.

“You’re not married.”

“No, but I was worried that you felt uncomfortable, that my interest in you was inappropriate since we were working together on the project.”

“You didn’t make me feel uncomfortable. I was having fun and I thought you were flirting, and I was flirting but then I would remember you were married.”

“But I’m not. I hope that that means you’re single too?”

She nodded. He stalked closer. “Would you like to go to dinner with me?”

“Like a date?”

“Well, by my count, this is already our third date, so I hope I’m not being too forward,” as he moved even closer and placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Third date?”

“Coffee on Wednesday, lunch yesterday and lastly right now.”

“Now, how is now...”

Oliver didn’t allow her to finish her thought as he leaned forward to gently press his lips to hers. He pulled back and watched her now closed eyes flutter open, wide with realization. 

“Should I stop?”

Felicity shook her head no as she slid her hands around his neck to pull him back for another kiss.

Soon the couple was tightly entwined in each other’s arms, oblivious to the rest of the world. They were so busy devouring each other that the didn’t notice the person who approached the doorway to the office, stepped into the room and pulled the door closed with a gentle click. 

“He is SO not married, well, not yet at least.”

Caitlin hurried back to the atrium to announce a brief delay in the program to the kids and their families. 

She moved to the microphone at the podium, switched it on and tapped it to gain the attention of those in the room.

"Thank you all for coming, we'll be ready to begin our program soon, so in the meantime enjoy all those tasty snacks."

_I hope they come up for air soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can never leave something unfinished but I had such a tough time working through this last chapter. Thanks to all of you that came back to read the conclusion. I hope you liked how things turned out because there is always a happy ending in my OIicity fics.

**Author's Note:**

> William needed to be a bit younger, maybe 5 or 6 to make this believable - or he just needs the ability that most kids have to suspend disbelief. I’d love to hear your feedback. Thanks for reading.


End file.
